Beyond My World
by Lav Black
Summary: Fenrir wasn't what everyone thought he was and Billy forgot to pass a crucial piece of information onto Jacob. What happens when Jacob's destiny takes him for a loop? This is an alternate to Breaking Dawn, taking place right after Bella and Edward leave for their honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, regrettably do not own nor ever will own Harry Potter and his world. Although art mimics life almost perfectly sometimes, J.K. Rowling owns the following characters for my story. :(

They never found my body. I was never really dead to begin with. I was such a coward. How the hell did I end up in Gryffindor anyways? Once the final battle commenced, I ran to my dormitory and packed as many clothes into a bag and took as much money as I could. I normally wouldn't steal, but I had been doing a lot of things that I wouldn't normally do recently. I wasn't the nice Lavender anymore. Lavender who was passive and let people walk all over me, something had changed inside me. I dashed into the woods and took my broom to Kin's Cross. When I got there, I ditched it. Any muggle that saw it would think that it was just another broom anyways, and I knew to get where I was going I needed to use more "modern" muggle transportation. I got in a cab and took it to Heathrow. It was a good thing that there was some muggle money left on Parvati's desk, it would last me for awhile. I went through security and was sitting in the terminal waiting to get on a non stop 12 hour flight to a city in The United States called Tacoma. Strange names these muggles give to their cities. Sitting in a terminal in an airport that I had never been in, I remembered what I was doing here. One day, in Divination, we were reading crystal balls. Trelawney held me back from class, not a rare occurrence considering she was my favorite professor at Hogwarts. She told me that she had done a crystal ball reading for me and that there was something that I needed. I wasn't really sure what she meant, but I took the small piece of parchment that she handed to me with no doubt in my mind. This was two years ago, but it felt like just yesterday. I pulled the piece of parchment out of my jeans pocket, and opened it for what seemed to be the millionth time. I slid my fingers over the dry ink of the quills, stupid muggles and their pens. I re-read Trelawney's small hand writing:

Jacob Black

8320 La Push Road

Forks, WA 98331


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's Perspective:

I was furious. Bella-my Bella was probably already dead by now. And not even the she's dead and I can accept the fact and start to move on dead, but she's dead, she's a monster, she's a vampire. It hurt me to say that last word, let alone think it. I shifted, I coiuldn't hold it back, I was too angry. I ran into the woods until I was lost. I knew I could always find my way back, but as I headed home I picked up a new scent. Nothing that threw me off, but it was like nothing that I ever smelled here before. It smelled like a shifter, no doubt. But it wasn't anyone else from the pack. I smelled the air as I got closer to the house, I smelled something else, something calming, like a very faint hint of lavender. I decided to pick up the scent, and follow it to wherever it lead. Maybe it would give me sometime to get my mind off of this whole Bella thing. Billy would love that. Surprisingly, the scent ended at my house. Billy was at Charlies house, watching a Seahawks game. I shifted back into my human form, and decided to check my house. When I opened the front door the scent vanished. I continued walking into my house cautiously, but I only smelled the usual scents: Billy, me and the old musty wood of the house. I decided to go to my room and put on a pair of shorts. If there was someone out there I didn't want to greet them half naked. Scratch that, I didn't want to greet this stranger half naked. I opened the window in my bedroom and the scent wafted in with the breeze. It took me by surprise, and I almost lost my train of thought smelling it. I went outside to investigate, if this stranger wasn't in my house, they had to be in the area. As soon as I stepped out of my house, the scent hit me like a bullet. Standing at the end of my dirt driveway was a girl, and I could tell that this girl was the source of the mysterious scent. She was tall, about 5"11" and she had long wavy brown hair that she kept in two braided pigtails. She was curvy, not as skinny as Bella. Dammit- why did everything have to turn to Bella? She held a beat up looking suitcase, and her hands were very dirty. In fact, the scent of the soil masked her scent. It smelled different, not like any earth that was around here. She had piercing blue eyes and was holding onto an old browned piece of paper that looked like it had been folded and unfolded about half a dozen times before. I stayed tense, I don't take too kindly to strangers that look like homeless people from another planet. The girl spoke up in a pleasant voice

"Are you Jacob Black?"

"Who want's to know?" I asked defensively, in case it was a trick sent by those damn bloodsuckers.

"Me, my name is Lavender Brown, and I was told that you could help me."


	3. Chapter 3

Lavender's perspective:

"I'm sorry, I don't know a Lavender Brown."

The boy standing in front of me looked almost too good to be true. They sure did deprive us at Hogwarts. He chuckled. I wondered if he could tell that I was turned on. I blushed.

"Prof- a friend told me that I could come to you and that you could help me."

"I'm sorry Miss, Lavender but there is only one person that I can and want to help right now and she is very, very far away from here and won't accept my help."

The boy sounded hurt, almost the way I felt when Ron called out Hermione's name in the hospital wing. I dropped my suitcase on the damp earth with a loud thud that sent the gravel flying everywhere. It smelled so nice here, I wanted to stay. I felt my temperature raise, and I dropped the parchment that Trelawney had given me. The boy, Jacob, had to help me. Trelawney hadn't given me his information for no reason. My anger was growing, like gas being dumped onto a flame. The boy stepped back with a horrified look on his face. Great, he's rejecting me, again. I hunched over, and my fingers started curving and growing into claws. What the hell was happening? I heard my clothes ripping, and suddenly I was on all fours. I was fuming with anger. I knew exactly what happened. I couldn't let this boy see me, see what Fenrir had done to me, so I started running. This is what that son of a bitch turned me into. Suddenly, I heard water running, I ran towards the wet, crisp scent that it left in the air. My vision was ten times sharper, and I smelled everything. I wanted to see how far I could run, how long the stream went, maybe I would drink from the end. The scent was so clean and intoxicating, nothing like my human nose had ever smelled before, so I started running. I was so distracted by following the scent that I didn't notice the tree that was about five feet in front of me. I ran into the tree shoulder first. It cracked and promptly fell down, thankfully onto more trees. I whined into the air and started limping back to Jacob's house. Now, not only had I been hurt, but also I was bringing my sorry ego back with me. That's what I get for having a temper tantrum.

"Are you, ok? You're limping. What happened?"

Jacob approached me. I tried to yell at him, to stop him from coming any further, but it just ended up coming out as a low, guttural growl.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob's Perspective:

Son of a bitch. I had enough problems with Bella, now I have to deal with a baby. Not just any baby, but a baby shifter. It was clear that this Lavender girl had no control over her wolf. She reminded me of myself when I began shifting. At least I had Sam though, Lavender had no one. I guess that's why she came out here. But why did she start shifting? Were there vampires where she was from? Where was she from? I was guessing by her accent she was from somewhere around London. Lavender fell to the ground as I approached her. She was whining in pain. She was still a beautiful wolf, even when she was in pain. She started panting. She was getting herself all worked up over an injury that was really no big deal. At least I didn't think so. She would heal in like five seconds anyways, so no big deal. Her fur was a light caramel color, and her only distinct marking was her eyes. She had bright, powder blue eyes. Most of us had brown us, as humans and in our wolf form. She was definitely unique. I knelt down next to her and looked into her eyes. They were helpless, pleading.

"Lavender" I tried to speak in a reassuring tone, but I never did reassuring well in the first place. "You need to stay in your wolf form until your shoulder is fully healed. It should only take a few minutes, but when you feel you are ready stand up."

She rose slowly. Her healing time was much faster than ours. I would have still been on the ground for another five minutes if that were me.

"Lavender, I want you to turn back into your human form."

Her paws flailed in the air, and suddenly she was standing in front of me on two legs, completely naked.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of the reviews guys. They keep me publishing; let me know if you want me to post more.

Lavender's Perspective:

I was cooling down, but my reaction time hadn't slowed down. I placed my arms in front of my breasts and my left hand in front of my pelvis. Jacob ran to my luggage and pulled out a dress. He ran back to me quickly and handed me the dress, and then turned around. Had he even seen a girl naked before? Yeesh, he was acting like he was 12 and I had cooties. When I was dressed, I spoke.

"Well, then I guess that settles it then, I will be off."

I walked towards my bags, the graveling flying beneath my bare feet. It really didn't hurt too much. I realized that I had no means of communicating with anyone. I hated the muggle world, but I needed to get back to the airport.

"Would you mind if I used your phone to call a hackney?" I asked.

"That depends, what the hell is a hackney?" Jacob looked confused.

"I'm sorry, you muggles call it a taxi."

"Mug-what?" He had a mix of confusion and frustration on his face.

"Just let me use your phone so I can get somewhere to sleep tonight." My patience was thinning. I guess I had to stay in this little muggle town for one more night. My voice was booming, demanding and I felt my temperature rise. Damn communication gap.

"Listen, Lavender, first you need to calm down. If you get too angry with me you will begin to shift again, and I don't want you to shift again until you are in more control of yourself. Second, why don't you stay on the res somewhere? We usually don't welcome strangers, but you are one of us and we take care of our own."  
>I was slightly appalled, where would I stay on this "reservation?" In a hut on the beach? I didn't even know what the word reservation meant. I was guessing it was their little community. But that actually sounded really relaxing at the moment. I lost myself daydreaming about falling asleep to the tide lapping against the shore and waking to waves crashing onto the beach. I loved being by the water so much.<p>

"Lavender?" Jacob asked.

"A hut by the beach sounds lovely, thank you Jacob."

He laughed.

" You can call me Jake, and actually since I haven't even introduced you to my father yet you would probably stay at my place. There's a spare couch and it seems like we may have a lot of catching up to do anyways."

I smiled. Yes, we do. I knew I had to behave myself though. There was so much I wanted to tell him, and even more that I wanted to ask him. I needed to tell him about the wizarding world, and I so desperately needed to know why Trelawney thought he could help me. Most importantly, I needed to know exactly what it was that I had become and how the hell I would survive this without eating two small children every time I was PMSing. Something deep inside me yearned for answers and I couldn't wait to start talking to Jacob. There's the old Lav- at least some things don't change.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob's Perspective:

I showed Lavender where to put her things and had her sit on the couch, to wait for Billy to get home. I knew that he would have more answers for her than I would. I needed his answers too. I heard his car pull up, and I met him outside. He looked surprised.

"Jake? What's wrong?"

"I have someone over. She is from the U.K. She is white, and she speaks with an English accent. But she is a shifter."  
>I emphasized the word shifter to get my point across. Billy looked scared and a bit nervous, definitely not the reaction I was expecting, especially from Billy.<p>

" Let me see her." He demanded

"She's in the living room." I rushed to the front door to open for him. His arms seemed to be moving at speeds that I thought were impossible of him. When we got into the living room, I introduced them.

"Lavender, this is Billy, he's my father."

She stood up and shook his hand. She looked scared still, and a bit nervous like she was out of her element.

"Nice to meet you."

Billy looked horrified.

"Billy, what's wrong?" I couldn't help it anymore; I had never seen Billy this scared and uneasy in his life. Even when Bella started dating Edward.

"Jake, I left something out when I told you guys about the old legends of our kind."

Lavender and I sat down on the couch; we knew that this was going to take a while.

"Although most of our powers are summoned by the presence of the cold ones, we can spread our powers to others in another way, by attacking humans."

The colored had drained from Lavender's face, she looked horrified and I could tell she was trying her hardest to fight tears.

"How?" she murmured

Billy continued as if Lavender hadn't even said a thing.

"We really do share many things with the moon walkers, because our powers descended from theirs, but they evolved to be used only for protection for us from the cold ones. Day and night. Just as the powers of the cold ones have evolved over the centuries. You know our kind is as old as theirs. Their victim would stay dead for about a day, and then rise as a frenzied version of themselves, doing things that are out of character. On the third day, they are what's known as "settled" and they gradually begin to go back to their normal selves, but they can never fully regain themselves because their bodies begin to slowly integrate the human and the shifter after that third day."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait guys; I have had some crazy craziness going on in my life, anyways. Thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you guys think of the new chapters

Before Billy could take his first breath after finishing his sentence, Lavender was out the door. I knew that she would shift because she was turning red. Something that Billy said had hit a nerve in her. I wanted to know why, but I knew I wouldn't be able to speak to her in wolf form. I walked out of the door after her, slowly walking down the ramp. If she was mad, I could only imagine what she would want to do to me and Billy.

"Lavender, this whole mysterious and hard to get shit is not attractive." I didn't know what I was saying; all I knew was that I wanted her to come back to the house so I could teach her all of the things she taught me. She hadn't joined our pack yet, and she didn't have anyone to tell her what was going on like I had Sam.

I knew that no matter how far into the woods she was, she could hear me. "Fine, I just wanted to help you, and I still do. I know what it feels like to be scared of what you are, what we are, and what you have become. I guess I got lucky, I had a few other people to help me, to tell me what it would be like, and you have no one. I guess I just wanted to be that person for you, to help you. Well, whatever. I will still be here when you decided to come back." I wasn't quite sure who I was talking to, maybe the tree on the edge of the forest. I heard a rustling in the leaves as I turned around to go back inside. I smiled. Lavender was standing in my yard in her wolf form. She snarled at me.

"It would help if I could hear you talk too, I'll go grab you your suitcase so you can throw something on."

I put her suitcase on my back porch and waited as she shifted and got dressed. She put on a short light purple dress; it looked really good on her and showed off her curves.

"Now, what do you want to know?" I had to focus on helping her.

"Just tell me everything" she said without hesitation.

"Well to start, your temperature will average about 108.9, you won't feel very hot but others who aren't shifters will notice it. You will have heightened senses, hearing, smelling, vision, if when you are in your human form. The leeches are our enemy, they cause this"

"leeches? Really? We are enemies of leeches?" she asked sarcastically.

"Vampires Lavender" a look of horror struck her face.

"Yes, they are real and there are a clan that lives in the area. We made a treaty with them, if they didn't bite a human on our land we wouldn't harm them. They eat animals. And they have gold eyes. It's really creepy. Just stay away from them, no good can come from the Cullens.

I heard my house phone ring in the background as I finished up with Lavender.

"You will shift when you are angry, so be aware. It helps to bring some clothes with you and place them in the forest or tie them around your neck so you have them when you shift. I am not sure how your ahem female thing works I will have to talk to Leah about that. Anything else?"

"There is another female shifter?" she seemed to have a tone of hope in her voice.

"Of course, and I can only imagine how many there are from around the world. Shifting is passed down in our genes, my grandfather Ephraim Black was a chief. And clearly, now they can get passed from being attacked."

The look of hope vanished and Lavender looked terrorized again.

" So my children will all turn into monsters?"

"Lavender, we aren't monsters. And not necessarily, only if there is a vampire around threatening our existence. Oh, and we can live frozen in whatever age we started turning at as long as we shift every once in a while."

Suddenly Billy was shouting at the top of his lungs,

"Jake, come quick"


	8. Chapter 8

Lavender's POV:

Seconds later Jacob ran and jumped off of his porch, shifting and he fled into the forest towards "the city" as he called it. Billy was slowly wheeling himself outside.

"Do you need help?" I called to him, I began walking towards him.

"No, no, you are a guest at my house Lavender. That reminds me, are you hungry? It is almost time for dinner. Jake or Sue usually cook for us, but I have some left over casserole in the fridge that I can heat up, I am not sure when Jake will be back."

"Casserole sounds lovely, thank you Billy. But where is Jake?"

I still had no idea what a "fridge" was but I was sure that I was going to find out.

"Why don't we sit down, and eat, and then I will fill you in on the details, you have taken in so much information, it's better to do on a full stomach."

Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen and took the food out of the "fridge." He had trouble reaching the microwave, so I helped him heat it up.

"Your wife sure is a good cook, this casserole is amazing. When will she be home?"

Billy's face suddenly turned down.

"Sue isn't my wife. My wife, Sarah, died in a car crash a long time ago" Billy stated glumly.

"I am so sorry Billy, Jake didn't tell me." My face was beet red, I was embarrassed.

" It's ok, you didn't know. Just be careful you can shift when embarrassed too. While you were outside with Jake, I got a phone call from the sheriff of Forks."

"The sheriff of Forks? Is that a nickname of one of Jake's friends?"

"No, Forks is "the city" that he ran off to. Charlie is the sheriff and his daughter Bella has recently married one of the Cullens, a vampire from the local clan."

"Blech" I said, disgusted.

"Now, Lavender, it is not our place to judge Bella for her choices. They recently went on their honeymoon, however, Charlie claims that when he called me Bella is sick so they are postponing their honeymoon for three days. That is where Jake went, to the Cullen's house."

"I'm confused. He seemed so mad, what is he doing there?"

"This is not my battle to fight, but I will not stop my son from fighting it. Jake is in love with Bella."

I felt a small stab in my stomach when Billy told me that Jake loved this human girl that I never met. What did she have that I didn't?

"And three days is the amount of time that it takes for a human to turn into a vampire."


	9. Chapter 9

A Week Later:

Lavender's POV :

I stood at the edge of the forest waiting. Jacob's piercing howl cut through the evening fog like a knife. I slipped out of my dress and shifted effortlessly. My back hunched, my hands gnarled. It always amazed me when I shifted. I found him standing beside the stream, lapping the clear water. I the moon shone brightly and the water was glimmering. I tackled him and had him pinned down in seconds. I loved us in our wolf form. Everything was so right. We didn't have to talk to each other, we just acted. We ran deeper into the woods until we came across a meadow.

"Shit" I thought "When did we cross the highway?"

"About a mile back." Jake replied

The meadow was an open clearing, and you could see the moon and nearly all of the stars if you stood in the middle. There were flowers, light blue flowers. I couldn't put my finger on an exact type but then again I wasn't really familiar with all of the species of North American Flora. We walked a little further, playful. I knew Jake and I could probably make good use of this field. I slowly shifted back into my human form. It was the worst part, shifting back. It felt like every part of your body being stretched out and changed, and then being smashed back to normal. Jake said it would get easier each time I shifted, less painful too I had hoped.

Jake's POV:

I grimaced as I watched Lavender shift back into human form. It was slow and painful when you are a baby. I didn't really mind the after sight however. Lav stood in the middle of the meadow, beckoning me without saying a word, and she wasn't even in her wolf form anymore. I wanted to walk towards her, but I was frozen in place, staring in awe. She stood in the pale moonlight. The light was dancing off of her skin and hair, leaving her glowing. Her long curly hair lay on her breasts perfectly. I shifted back to my human form and lunged toward her. I knocked her down as she giggled. She always did enjoy a little pain. I rolled over drawing her close to my chest. Her arms were a bit goose pimpled. She snuggled close to me like she was cold.

"You never told me how you became a shifter" I pushed. I had wanted to talk about it for a while but she kept avoiding it.

"I already told you, I was attacked by a were."

I fingered the long scar that ran from her collarbone to an inch past her shoulder.

"Tell me the whole story"

I knew that she wouldn't but it was worth a shot. My curiosity had always gotten the best of me with Lavender. She was always interesting, and always taught me new things. Always for the last week of course.

"There was a battle at Hogwarts." She began. I was surprised that she was opening up to me.

"Voldemort vs. Harry Potter, I still have no clue why we fought. Storybook tale of good vs. evil I guess. Voldemort hated mud bloods and wanted to enslave muggles."

"Mud blood?" I interrupted.

"Like a mutt. A wizard with a muggle parent and one wizard parent. Like Hermione. Anyways, I went down to help Ron in the battle. I knew he was with Hermione but I still cared for him deeply. The next thing I know, Fenrir Greyback, a were, has me pinned to the floor. He started tearing at my shoulder and bit me. Hermione and Trelawney threw crystal balls at him I hear. I guess they thought I was dead, when I got up I was under a blanket with my arms crossed over my chest, fully healed."

I pulled her in closer. I felt her emotions and her tears trickling down my chest. I held her chin in my hand and kissed her. She tasted like caramel. Sweet and intoxicating even though the salt water from her tears soured it a bit.

Suddenly, she shifted and was out of my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Lavender's POV:

I was scared. I was falling for Jacob. I couldn't tell if he kissed me because he was too or he felt bad. And then I smelled it. It was very faint, but it was too rank of a smell to disregard. It smelled like rotting flesh. Like the battle, like death. I sprinted. I ran away. Just like I did at the battle. When I got back to Jacob's house I put my dress back on. He was close behind in wolf form. He nudged my hand and licked my palm. I nodded to him and he shifted back to human form.

" What the hell happened Lav? You sprinted like a scared bunny."

"Jake, I smelled something. It smelled like rotting flesh."

"Ah" he chuckled "Now you know what our enemy smells like."

I wasn't surprised.

"I got scared it reminded me of the battle of Hogwarts."

Jake just stood there and nodded, moonlight glowing off of his chiseled, tan abs. He stepped towards me, slowly.

" I have scars Jake. I'm wounded, I'm damaged goods. I'm not as perfect as your Bella. You don't want me, or at least you shouldn't. I'm jaded and fragile."

He traced my scar down my collarbone and past my shoulders as I spoke. Suddenly he grabbed my hand.

"Your scars are beautiful, they make you who you are. They brought you to me."

He pulled my arm and took me to the house.

"Billy has company tonight, so the couch is in use, but my bed is free."

I took a deep breath to stop from shifting again. Damn extreme emotions. I slowly followed him into his house. I would follow him to hell and back, I may as well follow him to his bed.

"Ok." I whispered not to wake up the other guest as Jake closed his bedroom door.

The next morning Jake was sound asleep. I sat up in bed, using the covers to shield my naked body in case he woke up.

Oh, who am I kidding? He already saw a lot more than that last night. I nudged him, trying to wake him but he was dead to the world. I decided to throw on a robe in case Billy or his company were awake and up. I closed Jacob's bedroom door silently, and tiptoed down the hallway. When I walked past the living room there was a tall scruffy man with dark brown hair wearing a police uniform and holding a can of Rainier beer passed out on the couch. I ran down the hall so he didn't see me. I dropped my robe on Jacob's front porch and shifted. I ran into the woods as fast as I could. I loved feeling the soil under my paws. I stopped at the highway, but crossed it when I didn't see cars coming.

Even shape shifters look both ways before they cross.

I came across a fallen tree over a deep pond. I walked across it and dove into the pond. It was refreshing, it felt amazing, and I felt more alive now than I ever had. I jumped out of the pond and ran for about two miles when I caught a scent.

It was so strong it knocked me off of my feet.

It was their scent.

I stumbled into the forest further until I ran into the leg of the source of the scent.

"Ooof" the vampire laughed. He was gorgeous, about six feet tall, with blonde hair and beautiful honey eyes. But he smelled like death.

"Easy tiger" the other vampire chided at me.

He was a little shorter than the blonde one, but very bulky like he was a body builder when he was a human. He had curly brown hair, and a baby face. He also had the same golden eyes.

I wanted to kill them. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to jump on top of them both and rip their heads off. I wanted to jump on top of them both and rip their clothes off. They were perfect, like they were made out of marble. Their skin shone in the light, sparkled like a million diamonds. Their only flaw was that they smelled like rotting burning flesh. It was overwhelming.

" This isn't one of Sam's pack." The blonde stated.

"What is your name?" The brunette asked.

I wasn't about to shift back into my human form. Unless they both got naked suddenly. What was wrong with me? These things are my enemy.

Did they have mates?

Who cared, they were dead. That would be necrophilia. I didn't care, I shifted back into my human form. I placed my right hand over my pubic bone and I used my left arm to shield my breasts.

"A female shifter. Interesting. Does Jacob know about you?" The blonde one asked me.

"Yes, I have been living with him for the last week."

"I am surprised Alice hasn't picked her up." The brunette said.

"What is your name?" The blonde asked. He seemed to have authority over the brunette.

"I'm Lavender."

"You are from England?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, near Banffshire. How do you know?" I wondered if he was the mind reader that Jacob warned me about.

"I grew up in London, in the 1600s of course." He smiled.

His smile was stunning.

" My name is Carlisle, this is my 'son' Emmett."

I reached my right hand out to shake theirs.

Realizing what I did, I shifted back into my wolf form out of utter embarrassment. I ran back to Jacob's house. Carlisle said that Emmett was his son. I didn't know vampires could have children. I pondered this question, and how it could be possible all the way back to Jacob's house.

"They can't. Come back to the yard."

I heard Jacob's thoughts loud and clear when I got back to the Black house.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer or J.K. Rowling, so I don't own any of the characters that I am writing about. I just like to write about them

Jacob's POV:

I was angry. Why didn't she run from those leeches?

I was trying my hardest not to shift.

Lavender followed me slowly; I waited for her in the house. It was like she was composing herself before she walked in. I smelled and heard her outside. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was racing.

When she walked into the door, all I could do was stand in the small living room.

"Why haven't you told me about them? I've been here a week and I still don't know anythin!" She was screaming at me in her thick English accent.

"Lav, that's exactly it, you've only been here a week"

"I don't care, I feel like I know you more than I know myself but you still won't let your armor down. You're never going to let your armor down, are you?"

She was fuming, but she was looking at the floor the whole time she was yelling at me. She didn't move an inch, and she was trembling and beginning to sweat, resisting the shift.

"Lav, we should-"

"Stop calling me Lav, my name is Lavender Brown. I am a shape shifter. I was attacked by a were named Fenrir Greyback and he turned me into A MONSTER."

She was trembling so hard she was near convulsion, she swiftly turned around, pulled open the door, slammed it shut and shifted.

I heard her clothes tear off and then her paws thudding into the ground, running off into the forest within seconds. I smelled the air, to see maybe if I could trace the direction that she was going, but all I could hardly smell her anymore. Her delicious scent was muted and poisoned with the smell of the vampires.

I ran outside quickly as I could, almost drenched in sweat. I shifted on the fly and started running towards the Cullen's house.

I didn't care that there was a possibility that Bella could be there as a vampire, I wanted to get my revenge. The Cullens had stolen both of the things I cared most about in my life. They killed my Bella, and they tainted my Lavender and they were going to pay.


	12. Chapter 12

Lavender's POV:

I caught their scent on the trail that they walked the very next day. It was still fresh in my head.

I knew that I would never be able to get the scent of rotten flesh out of my nostrils, but I followed it.

I caught a few new scents about half way out of the woods while tracing the trail. They smelled more pleasant. There was the distinct scent of rotting flesh that I caught on yesterday but there was something familiar about it. It smelled like the crisp grass and soil of England. Must have been from that bloke that said he was from England, what was his name again, Carlisle? The other scents varied in degree, such a random bunch for a family.

I focused on them as I was tracing the path, the scents continued to get stronger. I turned my mind off so I could track them the best I could.

I wanted to talk to these strange people, to see what the big deal was. Yes, they are people, albeit dead people.

I focused on the rotting flesh scent. There was the one from England, another one that was very musky but light, not at all an unpleasant scent; a third scent that was the strongest was very fresh and crisp, but sweet, like an apple covered in honey. It made the task at hand a bit easier.

The scent soon became overwhelming, and I almost choked on it. When I looked up, they were standing there. The Cullens as Jacob called them.

"Hello" Carlisle walked towards me.

"Lavender, was it?" he asked.

I simply nodded my head.

The musky scent was coming from a vampire to his left; he looked almost exactly like Cedric Diggory. I wonder if they were related? To his right was probably the most stunning and beautiful creature that I had ever seen in my life.

I also identified her scent from the woods, she smelled like apples and honey.

She had flowing shoulder length dark brown hair that was curled. She was about my height and a bit thinner than I was. Her pale skin was perfectly accented by the cerulean dress that she was wearing, along with a black pair of ballet flats with a small ribbon on each of them.  
>If I weren't straight, I would be chasing after her.<p>

But when I looked into her eyes, I was terrified. Instead of having golden eyes like her fellow vampires her eyes were red.

They were not just brownish red, they were blood red.

I stepped back a bit, scared. This must have been what Jacob was talking about.

"Do not be afraid, Lavender." She said in a voice that sounded like bells.

"Why don't you shape back into your human form so we can talk to you." Carlisle suggested.

"Bella, go get some clothes from Alice." Cedric suggested.

I would have to find out his name eventually so I didn't continue to call him Cedric.

Bella came out seconds later holding a pile of clothes.

"I wasn't sure what you would be more comfortable in, so I just brought some jeans and a t-shirt."

She placed the clothes on the ground and the three of them walked into the house.

I slowly phased back into my human form and grabbed the clothes, running into the woods. I knew that they had good vision and I didn't want them to see me changing.

As soon as I walked up to the door, Carlisle was standing outside.

"So you're from England?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yes, but I haven't been there in almost four hundred years, please come into my home, I will introduce you to the rest of my family."

I walked into the house; he was being extremely nice to me for a vampire. I thought they were supposed to be our mortal enemies and all that jazz?

When I walked into the house, the scent of rotten flesh hit me like a truck. Standing in the living room was not only Bella and Cedric, but also the other vampire I ran into yesterday afternoon, "Emmett" and four others.

They looked nothing alike, except for the fact that they all had the same gold eyes. All of them but Bella.

"We aren't really related" Cedric chuckled.

I stepped back, it was like he knew what I was thinking.

Cedric suppressed a chuckle.

"Son, later" Carlisle told him.

"You have met me and my son Emmett, as well as Edward and his wife Bella. This is my wife, Esme."

He nodded to a tall woman wearing a knee length light grey dress and black pumps. Her wavy hair fell around her shoulders. She looked like a secretary. She smiled and nodded at me.

"Next to Emmett is his mate Rosalie. Next to her are Alice and her mate Jasper."

Alice was small and petite, but she wore a warm smile that I didn't expect from a vampire. Jasper had wavy blonde hair; it was long for a bloke.

In the whole crowd, however, Rosalie was the one that stood out. She looked very uncomfortable, like she was in pain, or like she was holding back something. Half of the eyes in the room were on her and half on Bella. I felt like there was some kind of joke that I wasn't told.

"Usually our kind and your kind do not associate well, but Jacob is a friend of Bella's and any friend of his is a friend of ours."

I began to tremble as though I was going to shift; he was a friend of a vampire? Why hadn't he told me that the girl that he was in love with was dead?

I tried to take a deep breath, but the scent of rotting flesh in the air prevented me from inhaling for more than three seconds.

"And yes I could read your mind" Cedward said.

Now that I knew his name was Edward, it didn't change, he still looked like Cedric so I figured I would mash up the two and call it a day.

I was confused.

"Each vampire has special abilities. My wife is a shield; she can extend her shield out to anyone around her and protect him or her from other vampire's abilities. Alice can see the future. Her visions happen at random, and are not clear unless the person has made up their mind entirely. Jasper can control emotions. Even though we have never tried it on a shifter, we know that it will work on other vampires and humans. My mother for all intents and purposes, has very strong maternal instincts. My father, Carlisle has a strong resistance to human blood. Emmett has superior strength, and Rosalie became more beautiful after Carlisle turned her. We are all "children" of Carlisle, but none of us are biologically related."

It was a lot of information to take in at once, but for some reason I wanted to know more. These people were supposed to be my enemy, but I sympathized with them more than hated them. They were turned into a monster just like I was, whether it was beyond their will or not.

"I have a million questions to ask. I want to know everything about you guys." I said enthusiastically.

I knew that they were supposed to be my natural enemy, and they were the reason that I became this, but they really weren't as bad as Jacob said they were.

"Where shall we start?" Carlisle chuckled.

Just as he was about to start explaining more, I heard the thud of paws on the thick, muddy ground.

"Jacob's here" Edward murmured "and he's not very happy."


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob's POV:

I shifted back into human form and stormed onto the porch.

I had brought a pair of shorts with me, they were still a little wet from carrying them in my mouth, but they had to do.

Just as I was about to knock on the door, Blondie opened it for me.

"What do you want mongrel?" She almost growled at me.

"Where is Lavender, and where is Bella?" I asked.

"They are both in here." She gritted between her teeth, not allowing me past the doorframe.

"Rose, let him in" Bella chided out. I instantly couldn't think of anything else but her.

When I walked into the house, Lavender glared at me, almost spitting at me. I turned to face the living room, and there was Bella, my Bella, perched on the couch, blood red eyes staring through me.

"NO!" I yelled, pushing Lavender out of my way.

I ran out of the house and leaped off of their porch, shifting in mid air, running as far into the forest as I could. I would never get the image of Bella with red eyes out of my head.

The ruined her. They killed her.

And now they had Lavender, and she was fraternizing with them. How dare they!

I didn't want to go back there and harm them, they meant something to Bella, and she still meant something to me.

I stopped in the middle of the forest, trying to calm my thoughts, but they were still racing a million miles an hour and I was contradicting myself more and more by the second.

Suddenly, Lavender was walking up to me from behind.

"Jacob"

"What are you doing here?" I nearly growled

"Listen, I know that you are keeping things from me, I have accepted this, but I want to work this out. All my life I have gone for guys like you, who don't really fully open themselves up to me, but I know that this can change. Let's just start over."

"No. I cannot do that, you betrayed me!"

"How?" she seemed very confused.

"I saw you with the Cullens. Talking and laughing, getting to know them. They are our enemy Lavender. I don't know what kind of things that you do where you are from, where supernatural creatures run rampant with each other creating unnatural hybrids, but you are not a Hogwarts anymore. This is not your element, it's not your world and it is beyond you. Things are not the same here, and if you cannot accept it, you do not belong here."

I knew that would hurt her, but I still felt way to betrayed by Bella to pretend to be nice to Lavender.

"Jacob, they are living beings, just like you and I. Most of them were turned against there will, like you and especially me. I'm sorry if you want things to be completely black and white but things can be grey every once in a while too. I enjoy spending time with the Cullens, and they accept me, well most of them anyways. I didn't betray you; I never did anything that would break your trust. The only thing I did wrong was attempt to fix something that was broken when I walked into it."

"You cannot fix it Lavender, this has been happening for centuries. You cannot just come in and change something like that overnight. Accept it and move on."  
>I didn't want to hurt her, I really didn't. I cared about her and maybe even loved her, but I was too betrayed. I shifted into my human form. I wanted to hug her one more time. She shifted into hers right after me.<p>

She was so much more relaxed around me; she didn't try to hide herself.

"I guess you are right" She said, as a tear slid down her eye.

I pulled her in against my chest to hug me. She slid her arms around my waist and rested her head on my collarbone.

"I guess this is all just beyond my world" she whimpered as I felt the cold tears run down her cheek and roll onto my chest.


	14. Chapter 14

Lavender's POV:

I stayed with the Cullens for a while. I went back to Jacob's to get my stuff and he left it on the porch. I figured since I had nothing to lose why not.

I still didn't completely accept the concept that these people had to be my enemies.

Bella was such a sweet, loving and beautiful woman. Alice had a great fashion sense. Rosalie was so beautiful. Jasper was so compassionate. Esme was a great cook. Carlisle was so helpful with researching what I had become for me, so I was comfortable in my own skin. Edward was such an intellect. Emmett was like the big brother I never had.

But I realized that I couldn't stay with them forever. A few weeks into my stay, they lent me some money to stay in a motel on the res. The motel gladly accepted me as their kind, even though I was living with the enemy.

I guess the Cullens weren't that bad of an enemy. No one else on the res had such a grudge against them as Jacob did, but in his eyes they killed his Bella, the one love of his life. She told me everything. I knew that he still harbored feelings for her that is why neither I, nor the Cullens had heard from him since we got into that fight.

The motel was stingy, but it was a motel after all. The scenery was nice though, it was right off of first beach, and they gave you firewood with every night's stay. They took extra care of me because I was a shifter, not an outsider.

I sat on the beach, my feet in the water. I was contemplating whether or not I would be able to imprint on anyone. Carlisle said it was iffy because normal weres do not imprint, they merely find mates and stay with them forever.

But if I didn't imprint, it didn't make any sense to me. I had always been the kind of person that was looking for her one great love. Maybe I would realize it when I saw it and I should just wait for it to just happen instead of going out and finding it.

I was already settled. So at peace with myself, I felt comfortable in my own skin now, settled almost.

I wasn't the same person that I was at Hogwarts, with Ron, before the battle, even after the battle. But I knew that there was still part of me that was alive, I was still Lavender Brown. I still had the same blue eyes and curly brown hair. I still had the same body, it just changed. And it was more controlled now. I was more stable when I shifted. It was almost effortless for me to shift.

But where was my imprint? Was he back in England? Was he out here? Was he in Chicago? New York? Would I even be able to travel that far without any money?

"Probably not, hitchhikers are frowned upon out here"

I nearly jumped ten feet in the air when I heard Jacob answer the question that I had just asked myself in my head.

When I turned around, he was in wolf form behind me.

He walked up to me and I wrapped my arms around his warm furry neck.

"You should shift too," he thought.

"Maybe you should shift back into human, I don't want the tourists to think I am talking to my dog like a crazy woman."

The res was unusually crowded recently. I heard talk of some book being written that takes place on the res and the surrounding area, so the swell of tourists was off the charts.

"Let's just go into the woods and talk," he suggested.

When we got into the woods, he shifted back into human form.  
>"What do you want to talk about?" I looked away from him, talking at the crisp leaves on the ground instead of him, I hated confrontation.<p>

"I have been thinking"

"Uh-oh, I don't like where this is going"

"No, Lav-Lavender."

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards him, forcing me to look him in the eyes. The moment our eyes met, he was on his knees. Everything that he said to me didn't matter anymore, I forgave him. He looked at me like I was the only thing in the world he needed, like I was the only thing holding him to this Earth, and that he was born to serve me. To be whatever I needed, a brother, a lover, a friend, a protector, to do anything for me.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. It was hard to resist that kind of devotion.

Just seconds ago, I was wondering when this would happen, when I would find the love of my life, and now I know that I truly did. I pulled him up by his arm.

"It's ok," I said, pulling him towards me.

"Que Quowle" He whispered in my ear as he pulled me into his chest and we stood in an embrace for the longest time.


	15. The End

So this is the end. I am sad to finish the story, but even sadder to say that Disclaimer: I am still not Stephanie Meyer or J.K. Rowling, so none of these characters belong to me.

A week later:

Jacob's POV:

I didn't like it here. It smelled like an old lady was trying to cover up the scent of death in her house. Sitting in the meadow with two vampires and Lavender was painful.

Bella hadn't really changed, she was still the same Bella, she just had bright red eyes and was less clumsy. But I wasn't here to worry about how Bella had changed since she was changed, I was here for Lavender. She sat in the middle of the meadow with Bella, talking about how life was in England. Edward smiled every once in awhile, I knew he was reading Lavender's mind. I decided to sit next to her and listen in on their conversation. As soon as I sat next to Lavender she placed her hand on my knee, without even turning her head to acknowledge that I was sitting next to her.

"I swear Bells, there was this bloke at Hogwarts, you would have adored. But then again, most girls adored him." She was gossiping the way that she was when I read her mind. She was smiling, and glowing I had never seen her this happy.

"Oh?' Bella asked, intrigued.

"Right, I swear he looked exactly like your Edward. I don't really remember all that great because he wasn't a Gryffindor so we hardly ran into each other in the halls and what not, but he was a dead ringer!"

Bella laughed as the sun shone off of her skin and it began to sparkle with an almost deafening echo.

"Well maybe he died and turned into a vampire!" Edward smirked at Bella's comment.

"Edward, you don't happen to have any cousins that are from my area do you? Maybe third cousins twice removed or anything?"

Lavender and Bella both laughed.

"No, not that I know of." Edward responded.

He smirked as he turned his head towards me and gave me a glance.

I feel your pain.

Lavender's POV:

Our day with Bella seemed to fly by so fast. I was so glad that Jake was there to support me. My Jakey.

We sat on the beach around a bonfire; the other members of Jake's old pack were with their imprints as well. I stared off into the sunset.

"I've always loved the Pacific Ocean," I mumbled. Most of the other shifters were distracted by their imprints to really listen to what I said.

"Lavender, you have only lived here for a little over a month now." Jake seemed confused.

"I know it's so hard to explain. I think one of my past lives, someone, some girl that I once was came here just like me, half way across the world to live and felt a connection to the ocean. To the pull of the waves and the soft frost that gently laps the where the sand meets the beach's water." I stood up and flung my sandals off, rolling my jeans up to my knees. The tide was low this evening. I ran to the edge of the beach and felt the sand curl under my toes as I dug them into the moist ground. The cold water lapped over my feet, crashing onto my ankles sending shivers up and down my 108.9-degree body.

"You are loca" Jake looked at me as I ran back and forth up and down the beach line. I walked back towards the fire, the cold hard rocks crunching under my toes as I walked further away from the water.

"Here, let me walk you home." he said.

Most of the other shifters had left with their imprints. It wasn't a very far walk from the beach to my hotel. The perks of living on a small res. I opened the door to my room and Jake sprinted to the balcony. He drew the drapes back as I rolled my pant legs down and wiped the sand off of my sandals. I threw on some mascara and lip-gloss, just in case and I joined him on the patio.

"The bloke at the front desk offered me a job."

Jake just stared at me.

"He also said that he would give me the room for free if I worked here. I figured I would need money coming in anyways. May want to extend my stay."

"As long as you don't keep saying bloke all the time."

I smiled at him, and then it turned into a yawn. I stretched my arms and walked into my room, he could hear me out there. I took off my pants and threw them on the floor and stretched out on the clean hotel bed.

What an adventure.

Jake walked into the room, closing the curtains but not the door behind him. He lay on the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms. He was the same temperature as me. Our bodies intertwined so perfectly together, hearts pounding at the same rate, blood burning through the same thick veins. I lay my head on his strong chest.

"I had always wondered why London didn't feel like home to me"

"Hmm?" He muttered.

"I never knew why I didn't feel comfortable there entirely. But I get it now. This is where I belong, right here. This is where I am supposed to be. With you. Everything that we have been through, together and separately have brought us to this very moment in our lives, and I cannot wait to see all of the trouble that we get in together for the rest of forever." I smiled up at Jake and kissed him.

"I love you, Lavender Brown."

"I love you too, Jacob Black."

His arms tensed around my body tightly as if he were never going to let me go. I yawned and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it was 8:54 pm. I stared out beyond the curtains that were blowing into my room. I felt the gentle breeze blow over my soft skin and looked into an orange red sky.

Yes, this was exactly my kind of twilight.


End file.
